Next!
by Crimson Stained Lips
Summary: Forced to participate in a popular television, Nico meets Suiichi for the second time. The only problem is that she's on television. But how does she know about Makai? And will she beat the odds when fate comes knocking?


First story, lets see how many reviews I get and if people like it. I might continue

Crimson

Chapter One

Interviewing

Summary: People get the opportunity to quit dates and start new ones!

An unsuspecting teen girl was forced by her friends to sign up for a new show that came from the United States. Apparently, it was a very big hit and they had wanted to spread it out, culturally that is. So she did and slipped the folder into the awaiting box where they were going to be called and interviewed if they were wanted.

And unfortunately for her, that's what happened.

Not that she wasn't pretty, because she was. But this was comically stupid to her. Friends were very evil, even though they were there to help. But she supposed that it was a ploy to keep her away from home.

Her real name, none knew after she destroyed the records of her adoption. She had lived in the United States but since none would take her, they had sent her to Japan in a program that only barely kept her well fed and clothed. That is, until she was adopted. But instead of telling them her real name, since her past was vague enough already, she gave herself a new one.

So they knew her as Nico, and that was the way it stayed.

"So tell me about yourself," inquired the platinum blond with the Gucci snakeskin heels. She was called Ms. Smith.

Original…

"Err, I'm a natural blue?"

"Funny," she said without a hint of amusement. "Now come on, don't be shy."

"Okay, umm… I'm a Psychology major and I go to Tokyo University," Nico stuttered. "I like … buttercups?"

"If you're not going to be serious, then you shouldn't be here," said the screener.

"I was forced to do this," Nico stated suddenly. "And personally, if you pick me or not, I did what my friends forced me to do. So, are we done?"  
"Tell me one thing about yourself that separates you from other girls."

"I'm a homicidal maniac?"

"…"

"Okay, umm… I don't date guys who are stupid," Nico started. "I don't like hypocrites, I don't deal with liars and… yeah…"

"Hm, I think we can use you," said the platinum blond.

"What?"

"You're what we're looking for," Ms. Smith wrote something on her clipboard. "You're witty but slightly insane-"

"Hey!"

"-You're smart but very maniacal-"

"…Err, yeah but-"

"And you're lovely! Just what we need for our Next episode," Ms. Smith smiled excitedly with her Crest White Striped teeth. "Sexy geeks!"

"I'm not a geek," Nico cried, standing up.

Nico wasn't very tall, hardly 5'2 with long straight black hair. Her bangs were tainted with blue and it reached her waist easily. Large golden eyes surrounded by fluttering curled lashes that were envied by enough girls in her class. Like she cared. But full pouting lips were always curved in a cunning smile with gently angled cheekbones that defined her as a rare beauty. A small little nose was centered on her face and she had a very cute look about her. But under that, she was like an angry cat when cornered.

"You'll be going through a series of five very intelligent but school-ish boys," Ms. Smith continued. "We've gone through many institutes and found three top scoring young men and two that fit the qualifications."

"Oh-kay…so…I'm on the show?"

"Yes! You're exactly what we need."

"So, when should I come back?"

"Tomorrow, we start filming right at nine," Ms. Smith smiled.

"And… I get paid?"

"No."

"Oh… well okay, be here at nine."

"Right at nine!"

"Yea, okay."

Nico picked up her purse from where it was sitting and left the room, closing the door behind her. Ms Smith smiled dewily and picked up her cell phone, flipping it open and pushing the send button. Someone answered on the other line but said nothing, waiting for an explanation.

"We've found her."

"Good, continue with our plan and do not lose sight of her."

"Understood."

… … …

Nico paused at a smoothie cart and bought a raspberry shake. Slurping away happily, she continued on her way to her friend's apartment. Looking around the stores, she found nothing of interest until she paused to look at a bookstore.

"Can't… resist," she grunted, pushing through the belled door and going inside.

The scent of stale pages and printed ink invaded her senses and Nico sighed in pleasure. Being called the bookwork all through Jr. High and High School meant nothing at that point. She was in her own little world. For now, she hopped on a ladder attached to the ceiling and read the titles, picking up one and skimming it over. Nico took one more step and accidentally slipped, jamming her knee on the wood.

"Sssss, ahh," she moaned, crouched on the ground. "Ow, that hurt!"  
"Are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nico accepted the offered hand. "Thanks…?"

"Oh, my name is Suiichi."

"Nico," she said, still not looking up.

When she did, she was staring into a pair of gorgeous big green eyes the shade of emeralds centered in an oval face. Slightly feminine but completely alluring, pink lips were curved in a small smile. Long red hair tumbled over his firm squared shoulders, so silkily tempting that Nico pulled a strand to see if it was real. Suiichi raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry," Nico said, grinning sheepishly. "Your hair, its almost perfect."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you," Nico picked up the book she dropped. Then she realized that her smoothie had spilled over her new black jeans. "Oh, nice."

"Here," he said, handing her his sweater. "You can tie it in front until you get home."

"But- your sweater-"

"It's fine," Suiichi smiled.

"But-"

"Honestly, its fine. Besides, I wouldn't want to leave you all dirty," Suiichi chuckled.

"Fine," Nico wrapped it around her waist so that it covered her lap. "Anyway, I have to go buy this book. Talk to ya later!"

"Good-bye," Suiichi nodded.

"Ciao!"

Nico glanced at him once more before going to the cashier and purchasing the book. She shouldered her bag and walked out the store, humbly glad that she had not only bought something to read but had met a guy through her clumsiness!

Nico walked down a couple blocks before approaching a nice neighborhood. She went to a large house with a fake penguin on the lawn. Not that she cared. Her friends were odd, if not completely insane. Nico went up the steps and rang the doorbell. A shuffle of voices followed by the dulled noise from the television was heard in the background before the door was pulled back, revealing a young girl.

She was around 5'0 with short curling hair around mid-arm. They were spirals, perfectly tamed for the moment, the color of silver. Her eyes were dark brooding black, almost pupil-less with long eyelashes and meticulously plucked eyebrows. Dressed in a knee length brown skirt and a black tank top, she was known as Cass.

"What happened," she asked quickly.

"Well, I have to go inside!"

"Oh, right, come on in. Rae's watching a movie," Cass explained.

"Which?"

"I was busy typing up a research paper so I don't know," Cass shrugged. "But its something loud."

"I see."

"So what did they say about the show?"  
"I'm in."

"What?"  
"They accepted me for something they call 'Sexy Geeks'. I really don't want to do this!"

'"But you have to, come on. Help me make popcorn."

"I'm going to take the responsibility of the microwave," Nico said, shoving off her blue Converse before going inside.

"Right, just because I can't cook…"

"Exactly because you can't cook," she grumbled.

Nico had the unfortunate luck to pick friends with handicaps. While she was well enough with everything and anything tossed at her, Cass could not cook to save her life. Boiling water was a hazardous task and making popcorn on her own was enough to tempt the devil himself. Nico tossed the kernels into a bowl and shoved into the microwave before going to the living room.

Nico spotted her friend Raven, nicknamed 'Rae' on the couch, watching The Matrix. Amazingly enough, it was one of her favorite movies. She loved the action. She was of average height with dark gray eyes and pewter shoulder length hair. She was causally lying on the couch upside down, watching the film avidly. She only glanced at Nico when she was able to pause the DVD player. Flipping over, Raven lifted an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

"So…?"  
"Yeah, I have to go on tomorrow," Nico stated listlessly, putting her book down. "I have to change, I've got smoothie all over my jeans."

"That isn't your sweater," Cass pointed out.

"Che! Let me explain once I'm done changing."

"Go then," Cass muttered.

Nico went to her closet and pulled out some faded blue jeans and a t-shirt. Changing quickly, she returned back to the living room and sat on the couch. Raven looked at her and sighed. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you going to tell us or not?"

"Oh, right," Nico chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty and maniacal so they can use me. 'Sexy Geeks' is what I'm going to be on and there are going to be five smart guys for me to go on a date with."

"That's great," Cass said, handing her a bowl of slightly blackened popcorn.

"What's this?"

"Um… popcorn?"

"I seriously doubt it."

"I tried," Cass sighed.

"But I used the microwave," Nico pointed out.

"I'm an Anthropology major, not a chef," Cass stated.

"Well," Nico started, only to be interrupted by the ringing doorbell. "Rae, go answer it!"

"Fine," she grumbled, getting off the couch and pausing the film. Hiking up her pants, she went to the door and took a package. "Nicky! Its for you!"

"Don't call me that," she growled.

It looked to be an ordinary box but when she opened it, her sight was greeted with a frilly hot pink skirt and a black shirt that claimed 'she loved nerds'. White suspenders completed the ridiculous outfit. A note said that it was she would have to wear the next day. No makeup since they were going to do it for her. Nico was in outrage.

"Eww," Cass said, wrinkling her nose. "That's really tacky."

"And not me," Nico sighed. "I really don't want to do this."

"Well, tough," Raven said, putting her hands on her hips. "We're going to force you to!"

"Bleh, I know what I have to do," Nico muttered. "But do I really have to?"

"Yes," Cass said. "No matter how pathetic you look!"

"That's a pick me up," Nico countered.

"Well, you're stuck. It is a contract," Raven pointed out. "I should know, I'm a Law major."

"I have cynics for friends," Nico complained.

"Come on, it can't be so bad."

"Well, I got a new book," Nico supplied.

"See, there you go," Cass said, smiling. "Don't worry about it. If it doesn't work out, they won't air the episode."

"I guess," Nico said defeated. "Well, come on, let's watch the movie."

"Yeah, this movie is pretty good," Cass nodded. "I'll finish up the paper later."

"I thought you finished it," Nico said.

"I typed it up, but I didn't proof read it yet."

"Groovy."

"Euh, don't say that."

"Fine, shut up," Raven said irritably.

… … …

"I can't wear this in public."

"Its not…too bad."

"Oh God," Raven said, laughing.

"See!"

Well, the good news was that Nico owned a knee length trench coat in black. Raven dropped her off at the studio and showed her just before leaving, the little 'Go Nico!' flags she had come up with the night before. She sighed, sliding out of the car and yawning before she was bombarded by Ms. Smith. Just what she needed.

"Um, Ms. Smith, I can't wear this," Nico said immediately.

"Sure you can, you're a fit girl!"

"Not the point, I still don't want to wear this."

"Well, how about some black cargos? Would that make you feel better," Ms. Smith sighed.  
"Completely," Nico said in relief.

"Get to costuming and tell them I want you to wear the cargos. Then get to makeup and hair," Ms. Smith scribbled something on the clipboard she always carried and ripped it off. Giving it to Nico, she shooed her away. "Just give them that!"

"Okay," said the girl, walking off.

They immediately held her down as soon as they read the note and tore off the skirt. The black cargos fit her just right and the suspenders were attached onto the ends of the belt but Nico didn't wear them on her shoulders. Ballet flats were traded in for sneakers and then, she was pushed off to makeup.

To Nico, they didn't do a bad job. A little eyeliner to enhance her golden eyes and a line of white over her lids, some mascara to bring out her long eyelashes and some lip gloss. She liked it very much and the guy who did her makeup, Jack, let her have the eye shadow. Glad that it wasn't a total loss, she was taken to the cameras and there the chaos of a television show began.

"Now, we want you to look at the camera and tell us about yourself!"

"Umm…"

"Not like that!"

"Okay, I'll try," Nico grumbled.

"Camera!"

"Rolling!"

"Film!"

"And…action!"

Nico stood under the lights and stared straight into the lens. Taking a subtle deep breath, she smiled and began to talk.

"Hey, my name's Nico and I'm very analytical person, I love to solve puzzles and if these guys can't show me what they've got, they'll be trying to figure out why I said Next!"

Nico gagged as soon as the camera stopped rolling. What the hell? That was so embarrassing. Someone shoot her please! If only she had faked sick…maybe she could still come up with something! But after a couple more takes and three touchups, they were ready to move on.

"Okay, Nico, we're going to start filming the dates now. You'll have to be yourself," Ms. Smith smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Action!"

… … …

"Hey, my name's Josh, this girl won't say next because I am better than all those losers in the bus."

"Hey, my name's Caleb, this girl won't say next because I'll show her the stars! All constellations that, is!"

"Hey, my name's…Dean and this girl won't say next because I'm the captain of the chest team!"

"Hello, my name is Suiichi Minamino- (girls are screaming in the background)- and-"

"My name is Benjamin and this girl won't say next because I'm a stud!"

… … …

Nico waited by the small bowling alley that the team had constructed. It wasn't exactly amazing but it would do. She wasn't a big fan of bowling but she had skill. And therefore, they used that instead of going to a small café. That would have to be the second part of the date. The producer (Ms. Smith) had insisted that these boys prove themselves to her. So she waited while the first guy got out of the car.

"Let's see what this girl has got," he said.

Nico expected the traditional nerd. She didn't expect a very handsome young man with slick black hair and blazing blue eyes. He wore an expensive leather jacket and black jeans. 'Bad Boy' screamed out of him. Nico got off the chair and went over to him and shook his hand. He took the initiative and hugged her. Stiffening slightly, she pushed away and grinned.

"Um, Hey. My name's Nico," she said.

"Cool, I'm Josh," he said, grinning like a fiend.

"Uh, we're going to bowl today."

"Oh, I don't bowl," he said, shaking his head. "You see, I just got my manicure and-"

"NEXT!"

"But-"

"NEXT!"

Josh went back, defeated because of his… lack of gamesmanship. Next up was Caleb who was slightly taken aback. His wore nicely styled glasses. Behind there were chocolate brown eyes. He was a long haired blond and he kept it from his face neatly in a ponytail. He came up to her and shook her hand politely.

"Hello, my name is Caleb," he said softly.

"I'm Nico," she said, smiling. "We're suppose to bowl."

"Well, that sounds like fun," he said.

They played a competitive game and she lost. Taking it well, she bowed her head in defeat ad they got into the bus, ready to go to the café, one of her favorites. They sat in comfortable silence and he began talking. They were both into books and they began talking about their preferred novels.

"That's a terrible book," Caleb said suddenly about one of her much loved book.

"No its not! How can you say that!"

"The writer clearly doesn't know the subject well and I thought it was a waste of time to read-"

"Next!"

"But its just a book-"

"NEXT!"

Nico crossed her legs and waited while he stubbornly got out of the bus, cursing at her taste and anything he could think of. She didn't mind when people said they didn't like her taste in books. But to call something stupid was something that irked her to no end. It was easy to say Next.

The next boy got into the bus. He had long blue hair and black eyes. He wasn't much to look at but he had a nice smile and made her laugh all through the bus ride. They got out and he shyly took her hand. When they sat down, she ordered coffee and he asked for tea. They began talking about their lives and friends. When she got to talking about Raven, he took a specific interest in her.

"Is she cute?"

"Uh, yeah but why are you asking?"

"Just curious-

"I know what you're doing."

"What?"

"Okay, you know what? Just Next."

"Hey, but is she cute?"

"NEXT NEXT NEXT!"

And so he was removed from her sight just as soon as she poured her coffee down his pants. It was so funny to see him wriggle around there without anyone to look at. Nico smirked and ordered another cup of coffee. When she looked up, she saw a familiar red head staring at her with curiosity. He chuckled and wiped the seat before sitting down.

"Hmm, my name is Nico," she said, winking at him. "You are…?"

"Suiichi, Ms. Nico."

"Just call me Nico please."

"Of course," he nodded, his eyes glittering in mischief.

"So tell me something about yourself."  
"Well, I go Tokyo University-"

"Really? That's where I go, I've never seen you there," Nico said, genuinely surprised.

"Well, I have a job and sometimes I am not able to go to class," he sipped some of his tea.

"But you still get really good grades apparently," Nico chuckled.

"I don't think you would be the type to do something like this," Suiichi said softly.

"My friends," Nico sighed. "They forced me to do this."

"Ah, well, I have the same type of friends apparently."

"But they must care to do something like this."

"They actually just wanted to get my… fan club rabid."

"Fan club?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."


End file.
